


You're Mine!

by imaginefishes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Biting, Coming Inside, Complicated Relationships, Confrontations, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Magic, Marking, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Advice, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: Don’t forget, I’m your first man!In which Mammon gets jealous over his brothers spending time with you and, after many arguments, end up doing something a little... unrestrained.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 460





	1. Too Stubborn for Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a longer story now, and there will be eventual smut, but that can be easily avoided if you're not interested as it'll be the last chapter of the story. The rating will be changed from G to E only then.

“Hey, MC. You know, your skin’s getting really rough lately,” Asmo said, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. The two of you were sat together at the dining table along with the rest of the brothers and as Asmo continued rubbing your skin, hands moving to grab your own in a show of almost-fondling behaviour, you couldn’t help but notice a sullen-looking white-haired demon sulking across you, arms folded and gaze laser-focused on the wall behind you.

You chuckled, a nervous laugh, and slid yourself out of Asmo’s embrace, shooting him a look that hopefully conveyed the message to stop. He must have understood what you meant, immediately placing his hands in his lap and putting on an innocent smile. You rolled your eyes at that display, but resumed eating your meal all the same, trying your best to make eye contact with Mammon as you did. Unfortunately, he didn’t budge, instead obstinately staring at the blank space behind you so intently that you were nearly afraid it would suddenly ignite into flames. You silently hoped that that wasn’t an ability demons had.

You pursued in this fashion a little longer, but so did he, and irritated at Mammon’s stubbornness, you ignored him for the rest of dinner, instead attempting to finish the rest of your food as quickly as humanly possible so you could return to your room. Beel helped you somewhat with that, reaching over to steal a few pieces of food now and then. As you ate, Asmo leaned into you again, this time rubbing his face against your arm. Mammon almost instantaneously excused himself from the dining table, and you couldn’t resist halting your chewing, keeping your eyes locked on him as he walked out, watching his dead-pan expression as he left.

The rest of your dinner went by uneventfully, Asmo having been chided by Lucifer to stop bothering you. You sat in silence, sharing your food with Beel as you listened to the rest of the brothers talk, conversation parsed with the scraping sounds of cutlery on plates. You soon finished your dinner and as planned, returned to your room afterwards to complete the RAD homework you had been assigned.

You had been working on the maths assignment for the past half an hour or so now, many of its problems frustrating you with their difficulty. You decided to abandon the worksheet and began working on the Devildom Law essay instead, your progress now going much smoother.

Not long after, a knock sounded at your door. “MC?”

The door clicked open and you looked up to see Beelzebub enter the room, arms carrying a few tubs of ice cream. “Hey, Beel,” you greeted him, scooting over to make some space for him to sit down on the floor. His hulking figure settled down elegantly beside yours and he placed the tubs in a semi-circle figure surrounding him. Thankfully, the hardwood floor had been charmed to be water stain-resistant, so all you had to do was shift your papers aside so they wouldn’t accidentally get wet. It was about time you took a break, anyway.

Beel opened up the tub of pomegranate swirl vanilla ice cream and handed it over to you along with a metal spoon. You took it over, quickly digging in as you watched him pop open the tub of chocolate-frosted bat wing ice cream. Even with the delicious taste of your own ice cream in your mouth, you couldn’t help but make a face at that as you pictured what that would taste like. Though you’d lived in the Devildom for the past 8 months now, you still couldn’t quite get used to Devildom food, usually opting for more mundane, human-friendly choices instead.

You looked on as Beel scooped up spoon after spoon of ice cream, wolfing it down feverishly while you, on the other hand, savoured the pomegranate flavour, letting the cold dessert melt in your mouth before swallowing. Once he’d emptied his tub, you similarly put your still nearly full tub away, waiting for him to speak. Instead, his hand reached over to grab another tub, this time a caramel poison apple flavour.

He continued eating without a word, and your skin crawled in response. This was uncharacteristic of him. You eyed him nervously, hoping he’d soon break the silence in your room.

Finally, you couldn’t take it any longer. “Beel, what’s this all about?”

He glanced up, tilting his head to the right, the edges of his mouth smeared with ice cream. “I just wanted to share some ice cream with you, MC. What’s wrong?”

You hesitated, “Nothing, it’s just… It feels weird to not say anything to each other when we’re both here. Usually we’ll still talk even when we’re eating.”

“Oh.” Beelzebub looked down, seemingly contemplating what to do. After a moment, he placed his tub of ice cream down onto the floor right by him. “Come here, MC.”

You crawled over to him as he hastily wiped the corners of his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before he turned around, raising his arms to pull you into his lap. You let out a small ‘oomph’ as your head made impact with his strong thighs, and you looked up in curiosity.

He smiled, leaning down, face hanging just slightly above your own. His breath tickled your skin as he spoke, “All I want is your company-” The door was thrown open right as Beelzebub began his sentence, and from the corner of your eye, you saw a pair of black, feathered boots stand by the door frame. Ah. From this angle, it must have appeared that Beel was kissing you.

Beel reflexively straightened up his body and you immediately pushed yourself up from his lap. “Mammon, wait-” you began, ready to clear up any misunderstanding, but the demon was already gone, leaving the door hanging wide open.

You tutted in response to that, staring out into the empty corridor. “What was that about?” Beel asked you, a mix of shock and annoyance on his face. You shook your head in response, chewing on your bottom lip.

“It’s fine, I’m sure he just needs some time to cool down right now.”

Beel frowned. “What, he’s jealous again? It’s not like he owns you, you know.”

You wanted to say something to defend Mammon, but only found yourself wordless. After all, you hadn’t really put a label on your relationship with, well, any of the demon brothers. You could very easily just all be friends just as you could be dating all of them.

As you thought about that, you felt muscular arms wrap around your body and turned around to see Beel kneeling right behind you, snuggling his face into the crook of your neck, mumbling something about ‘wanting to share you too’. You relaxed at his touch, the hug soft and warm, and let yourself melt into his arms.

He shifted his body temporarily to grab the previously abandoned spoon lying in the empty tub of bat wing ice cream and scooped up the caramel poison apple to resume eating. You couldn’t help but stare at him while he ate, which he noticed after gulping down a few spoonfuls. Immediately, he scooped up another spoonful of dessert and delivered it into your mouth. You instinctively swallowed the borderline sickeningly sweet dessert, sticking out your tongue for more as a strange, alcohol-like burning sensation settled within your throat. Despite the circumstances, a sense of unease still resided within you, and you nearly stood up to search for Mammon when you felt a warm, slippery tongue glide over your neck.

“Hey!” You broke out of his embrace, giggling as you pushed his head away, worries forgotten in an instant. He chuckled, eyes twinkling.

“Sorry, MC, I’m still hungry. Let me finish the rest of these flavours, and then I’ll do some work with you, alright?”


	2. The Lack of an Invitation

_Yo, MC! Come check out this new game I bought from Akuzon! I’m in my room, looking forward to seeing you :)_

You chuckled when you received that text. If Levi wasn’t in his room, where else would he be? You sat up on your bed, taking the moment to stretch a little before leaving your room to walk just a few metres down the corridor to Levi’s room. You knocked on the door, knuckles rapping rhythmically on the wood, playing out the first 3 seconds of the TSL theme song.

A faint ‘come in’ could be heard through the partition and you entered, closing the door behind you. Levi was bent over, fiddling with his gaming set-up, presumably to add another controller for you to play on. You walked over, taking the opportunity to admire the aesthetics of his room yet again, ignoring the envy bubbling up in your stomach. Hm. How ironic.

“Alright, MC!” Levi exclaimed, spinning around with a wide smile on his face. He grabbed you by your arm, pulling you in to sit on the carpeted floor beside him and handing over the familiar white console. “I’ve already loaded up the game, now we just need to create our avatars. Aah, I’m so excited to begin! The reviews were so good…” Levi sighed, pressing on a few buttons to generate his character.

You did the same, continuing the conversation as you did. “You waited just for me?”

“Of course I did! I had to share my first time with you!”

Levi didn’t seem to have grasped the implication of his words, and you quickly seized the opportunity to tease him. “I’d gladly share my first time with you too,” you responded, looking over to check Levi’s reaction. As expected, he began blushing at your words, looking away so that you couldn’t see his face.

“MC… Stop messing with me!” 

You chuckled and pressed the start button. “Hey, by the way, this isn’t one of those weird ga-” Before you could finish your sentence, you were sucked into the video game world.

“Levi…” You groaned, feeling your feet hit the ground as you flailed your arms about to maintain balance. You looked down, trying to gauge the genre of the game from your clothes. You were clad in a school uniform unlike the one at RAD, but more similar to what you were used to in the human world. Looking around, you could see what appeared to be a normal school hall, filled with many other students who you assumed to be NPCs.

Taking the game to be yet another school dating sim, you began your search for Levi. However, moments passed and he still wasn’t anywhere in sight. You chewed on your lip. Surely he wasn’t back in the real world?

You spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Levi within the vastness of the school hall, but it turned out you didn’t need to look anyway— he stood right behind you, a fierce blush on his face. Levi was dressed in a _schoolgirl outfit_. You swallowed at the sight, feeling your mouth go dry. This _really_ shouldn’t be as hot as it looked.

“MC, you look like you’re about to eat me up…” Levi commented, still not meeting your line of sight. That snapped you out of it, and you averted your gaze, feeling some warmth crawl into your cheeks. He cleared his throat, voice coming out louder than before. “Anyway, I accidentally set myself to be the heroine, so that’s why I’m in this predicament. Just a simple mistake, nothing else.”

“Right,” you responded, stealing a glance at his outfit. This… would definitely take some getting used to. “What’s the goal of the game then?”

“Ah… Well…” He faltered, wringing his hands as he spoke his next words. “The school’s full of lusty demons who will stop at nothing to get their hands on the heroine. I have attack abilities but low health, whereas you,” he tilted his head up to look at you. “You’re the defender. So, protect me, please, MC.”

You were slightly taken aback by his forwardness, not knowing how exactly to respond. Luckily for you, a wolf whistle pierced through the air straight into your ears, sparing you of the need to find a way to reply appropriately. The two of you whipped around in the direction of the noise and were greeted by a lesser demon, powerful enough to hold their own shape but too weak to maintain a human appearance, appearing instead as a human-shaped blob of darkness.

It swaggered up to the two of you, arrogance rolling off it in waves. As it reached Levi, it raised its sunglasses to reveal two icy grey eyes. Though cold, they burned with passion, gaze lecherously lowering itself down to Levi’s chest. “Hey beautiful,” it said, smirking as it leaned in towards Levi.

You scowled, getting ready to attack when Levi unleashed a cloud of white magic, blinding its eyes and momentarily stunning it. You seized this opportunity to use your special attack, a move allowing you to defy the laws of physics and deal a roundabout kick that sent the demon flying across the hall.

Pairs upon pairs of eyes turned towards you, each one beginning to fill up with lust when it laid sight on Levi. You swallowed. Guess the game begins now, huh?

After what seemed to be an eternity, the two of you finally completed the game, defeating the final boss who turned out to be the heroine’s best friend. Yeah, it was a strange storyline to follow, to say the least, and far too long to be summarised in just a few sentences. In a flash of light, the two of you were transported back out into the real world, and you could've sworn you saw a flash of white hair slip out the door, but exhausted from the unusually realistic battle mechanics of the game, it quickly slipped your mind, and unknowingly, you fell asleep aside Levi on that warm, comforting carpet floor.


	3. Just a Tutoring Session…?

The RAD school curriculum worked similar to the one you were used to up in the human world, which meant that end-of-year exams were coming up. You had about a month to get everything under control, and hopefully give one final boost to your grade. The thing was, you hadn’t let anyone know yet, but you’d actually been struggling with a few of the Devildom subjects, especially those regarding non-human world topics. Devildom History, Demon Studies... For some reason, you’d even decided to take up an extra class on Angel-Demon Relations despite already not coping that well with the core curriculum.

You were certainly regretting your choice now, looking at the giant pile of revision material in front of you. You groaned, pushing away a stack of papers to lie on the table. There was no way you would be able to do this by yourself.

Then the thought struck you: You didn’t have to do it by yourself. How could you forget about Satan, the erudite scholar who consistently attained As, if not A*s within all his classes, who happened to live in the same house as you? You grabbed your D.D.D from the other side of your table that wasn’t swamped with study notes, and quickly sent an urgent text message requesting help.

You put away your phone then, shaking your leg as you waited for a response, taking the opportunity to rearrange the books you had callously strewn in front of you. Soon enough, your ringtone chimed, and you snatched up your D.D.D to scan his reply.

 _Alright then, MC, meet me in the library with everything you’re struggling with._  
~

The two of you were now in the library, sitting opposite each other in front of the fireplace. Satan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know, MC, when I said ‘everything you’re struggling with’, I really didn’t expect there to be this much.”

You looked at the slightly smaller heap of revision material in front of you. “I actually picked out the areas I needed most help in,” you responded, biting on your bottom lip. Satan’s head shot up as he heard that, and replied in the most incredulous voice you have ever heard him speak in.

“There’s _more_?”

You spent the next few hours alone with Satan, listening to him break down the concepts in Maths, briefly retelling important events in Devildom History that were imperative to be memorised, explaining the stories behind certain Devildom traditions and the cultures within the realm, all as you took notes dutifully on a few sheets of foolscap paper. Luckily for you, Satan too took the Angel-Demon Relations class, though that could have been easily expected since he took most of the electives offered to students. How he managed to cope with all of them was beyond you.

Over this time, Satan had inched closer and closer towards you to get a better look at your notes, pointing out the areas that lacked enough detail and cancelling out the parts with too much information. Before long, you had a completely new set of much more comprehensible notes with you, plus with the amount of time he gave you to digest the information in between major concepts, you found your understanding of the different subjects to have deepened immensely.

Finally, after what felt like eons of time spent studying, you were done. You quickly checked your D.D.D. for the time, and were surprised to see that it was only 4pm. While you had arrived at the library at 10am, making this a 6-hour long tutoring session, you had expected it to be at least dinnertime by the time you finished. You could have sworn even the teachers in school couldn’t explain as well as Satan did.

Speaking of him, you looked over to check on him, your faces much closer now that he had migrated into your armchair and squeezed in the space beside you. At this distance, you could see the emerald green flecks shining in his eyes, slightly obstructed by the way his hair hung down as he read over your notes, his lips slightly parted.

You stared at him like this for a while, enjoying the focused look on his face. After a quick moment, he spoke. “These notes will be far more helpful than what you had previously,” he said, leaning back and placing his arm around you. He looked up, lips turned up in a small smile. “Good job.”

Relieved at the idea of having truly completed this ordeal, you smiled back at him before standing up to stretch. You groaned, turning to the right to alleviate the soreness in your back as your joints cracked. Then you saw Mammon, sat a distance away, reading… a book? Huh. Were the two of you so focused on your work that you didn’t even hear him come in?

You were about to call out to him when he stood up, closing the book in his hands and shelving it, turning around to leave the library without a word. Strange. You frowned. You hadn’t talked to Mammon much, if at all since that dinner you had a week ago. Speaking of which, you hadn’t asked him about being in Levi’s room either. And besides, when had he ever entered the library of his own accord?

You shook your head. Something was going on, and you needed to talk to him about it. Then remembering that Satan was still here, you turned back to him, smiling as though nothing had happened. “Thanks a lot for your help, Satan,” you beamed, picking up all your materials, and very visibly struggling to carry them in your arms.

“No worries,” he replied, taking over some of your heavier textbooks and walking by your side. “In fact, I think teaching you has strengthened my own understanding of these topics. So really, I should thank you.” He chuckled as he looked over at you, a slight smile on his face.

You laughed, continuing to talk and joke with him, completely unaware of the greed-filled demon watching the two of you from behind a pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's enough set-up. Next chapter's going to be ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* spicy *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Avoiding Confrontation

It had been a long, absolutely chaotic day at school, and as you reached the front gate of the House of Lamentation, you felt ready to collapse. You sighed when you entered, taking off your uncomfortably wet shoes and socks. For some reason, Mammon had decided to start a water fight at school, and you had been caught up in the brunt of it. Diavolo joined in the fun, naturally, but Lucifer had put a stop to it after it had been going on for about half an hour, his reason for taking so long being that he was caught up with paperwork and had only got wind of it when Luke ran into his office drenched from head to toe.

Speaking of Mammon, you hadn’t interacted much with him this week so far. Well, not as much as you did before Asmo’s shenanigans at the dining table. Which you definitely needed to talk to him about. You sighed again. You really, really didn’t have the energy for this.

You trudged into the laundry room to dump your wet socks into the laundry basket, heading towards your room right after to change out of your still-damp school uniform as soon as possible.  
~

Having now changed your clothes, you made your way back to the laundry room uneventfully. Or, at least, it would have been uneventful if not for a sudden weight slamming into you, causing you to stagger back and nearly fall over in the process.

“Hi~”, the weight spoke, looking down at you as his arms wrapped around your back, silky strawberry blonde locks tickling your cheek as he nuzzled his face into your neck. You squirmed, arms reaching out reflexively to push his head away.

“Asmo, s-stop, you know I’m ticklish.”

He pouted as he pulled away, and your hand immediately flew upwards in a belated attempt to stop the tingling in your skin. You shot him a look as you rubbed your neck, and he sighed dramatically in response.

“Oh well~ I was going to invite you to the sauna but I guess you’re not interested,” he said in his typical sing-song fashion, turning around to leave the laundry room. Your eyes widened at the prospect. Though you had just gotten soaked this morning, you did love the humid heat in the sauna room, which all the demon brothers well knew. You still remembered how they’d nearly steamed you alive the first time they brought you to the Devildom sauna, forgetting that you were human and could only take temperatures so high. Though the situation was harrowing, to say the least, you still made it a habit to visit the sauna every week, but not before ensuring the demon brothers applied a heat resistivity charm to your skin beforehand.

You’d been so stressed recently that you hadn’t met your quota this week, and the mere mention of the sauna suddenly ignited a burning desire within you. The farther Asmo sauntered away, the stronger that desire became. “Damn it,” you muttered to yourself, before calling out, “Wait!”

He paused in his stride, humming as he turned around, tilting his head as his lips curled upwards into a smile, eyes merrily narrowed into a line. “Changed your mind?”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t deliberately ask a question you know the answer to. Come on, let’s go.” You made your way towards him when a sudden thought struck you. Maybe this could be used as an opportunity where _he_ couldn't run away and would have to hear you out.

“Hey, can I bring Mammon along?”

Asmo froze in his steps and whipped around to face you, voice rising in pitch. “Eh…?”

You hastily came up with an excuse about how you thought he probably needed to heal after Lucifer’s presumably harsh punishment earlier— higher, hellfire temperatures provided relief for demon wounds, not unlike how icy cold ones would help with a human's.

Asmo sighed, but reluctantly agreed to your idea. You ran off to get Mammon, and though he cheerfully agreed, you didn’t catch the way his face fell when he realised Asmo would be tagging along.  
~

The three of you sat in the sauna room, an awkward tension in the air and an uncomfortable silence filling the space. Asmo had acted flirtatiously like his usual self, except that since now you were both half nude, Mammon was quick to snap. He lashed out at Asmo, which had snowballed into a squabble between brothers, and if not for your quick thinking and use of the pact magic, it would’ve escalated into a fight.

Asmo rubbed at his muscles, probably still sore from your forceful intervention, but still made no noise of complaint. Mammon too sat in silence, but unlike Asmo, had stayed frozen in position long after you released him from your hold. You cleared your throat. “Ah, Asmo, would you mind if I talk to Mammon alone for a moment?”

He grumbled, crossing his arms, but left the room all the same.

You turned yourself to face Mammon, shifting closer to him as opposed to where you had sat equidistant from them previously. His eyes darted away from you, staring down at the floor instead. You chewed your lip. How should you begin this?

After a moment’s silence, you decided to speak, apathetic as to how to best phrase your questions any longer. “Mammon, were you in Levi’s room on Tuesday?”

His arms fell from where they were crossed earlier, and golden spots danced around the cobalt irises of his eyes as he looked up and matched your line of sight, albeit for the slightest moment.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” he mumbled, shifting in his seat.

You sighed. You decided not to press it, though, since you didn't have much conclusive evidence of that. Perhaps you were just hallucinating from having been in-game so long. Fine then, you’d move on. “What about Thursday? What were you doing in the library?”

“None of ya business.” His voice took on a darker tone, nearly growling out his response.

You could feel a myriad of emotions bubble up the more Mammon deflected your questions, frustration being one of them, but also anxiety being another. Perhaps instead of asking him questions, you could provide him with answers, and maybe then he’d listen. “Look, that time with Beel-”

“Enough! Whatever you were doing with Beel—well, I don't care! Same way it’s none of ya business what I do or where I go! I’m _the_ great Mammon, I don’t need to hold myself accountable to a lowly human like you!” Mammon cut you off, yelling as he threw up his hands in front of him.

It was almost as if he’d slapped you with how viciously he spat out that sentence. You looked at him dumb, stunned by his words. Sure, he had once talked to you like this, but that was months ago when you first arrived in the Devildom… And heck, he’d already abandoned this way of speaking within one week of the start of the exchange programme.

Discomfort permuted the air as you stared at him, brows furrowed and searching for the right words to respond. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Whilst you pondered for a way to speak without worsening the situation, he had momentarily glanced up and made eye contact with you, but immediately averted his gaze again, adding, “What? Why are ya lookin’ at me like that, human? Does that bother you? Ya know-”

He was about to continue on when Asmo re-entered the sauna room. He glanced between the two of you, most definitely having heard your heated discussion from outside. Mammon instantly shifted away, putting some distance between you two.

You put on a smile as you greeted Asmo, joking around as though nothing had happened. Yet, even as you attempted to lighten the mood, you couldn’t help but detect a dark aura radiating from where Mammon was seated. Out of your peripheral vision, you could see him return to his original position: arms crossed, gaze laser-focused on the wall right by the door.

A flash of déjà vu hit you, but you shook it off, trying your best to focus on Asmo and to have a good time. Still, you couldn’t help but look over at Mammon once in a while, until he stood up and left the room without a word.

Right as the door slammed shut, Asmo wrinkled his face, lamenting about how rude Mammon was being. You hushed him, slightly guilty that you were exactly the reason why he was acting this way, and even as you continued to steam in the sauna along with Asmo, a certain thought kept drifting back to the forefront of your mind: What the hell were you going to do with this tsundere?


	5. Everywhere I Go, You Haunt Me

You cricked your neck, stretching as you walked down the RAD corridor towards the main gate. End-of-year papers were finished, and you were now looking forward to relaxing. A large hand thumped down on your back, slinking its way around your shoulder.

Beelzebub cheerily greeted you, using his other hand to ruffle your hair. “Want to go out for lunch? I’m starving…”

While you had initially welcomed his embrace, you now pushed against his chest, pouting as you looked up at him. “Beel, I ended up with a sore throat for 3 days the last time I ate something you fed me.”

“Hey, that was your fault, you were staring at the ice cream like you wanted it really bad!” He protested, squeezing on to you tighter. “Besides, you’ve been to Hell’s Kitchen before!”

You groaned. “Fine~” You dragged out the word, objecting when he picked you up into a piggyback, though you secretly enjoyed it when you would bury your face in the soft cotton on his back, your arms locked around his chest and his enormous hands clasping your thighs, carrying you along as if you weighed nothing.

The road to Hell’s Kitchen was littered with dead leaves, reminding you of autumn in the human world except for the strange, vibrant blue tones contrary to the usual red-brown ones you were used to. Beelzebub had put you down a while ago after you had begun squirming on his back, the two of you having garnered more than a few stares along the way, yet he continued holding onto your hand. Now that you were back on the ground, you made a point not to step on any of those leaves, having been warned by Lucifer that doing so would cause “unintended consequences” despite not being told what those consequences could be. Well, better be safe than sorry, right?

Beelzebub continued grasping onto your hand, humming to himself as he pulled you along. Before long, the two of you arrived outside of Hell’s Kitchen, which luckily had a short queue of only a couple of demons. As you waited patiently, Beelzebub began fidgeting, finally complaining to you that he was hungry about a minute into the wait. You pacified him by playing a few rounds of Devildom hand games before the two of you were seated at a table.

As you sat down to read the menu, you suddenly noticed a white-haired demon sitting close by in a booth, facing away from you. Was that…? Yup, no doubt, it had to be Mammon. Uniform cape thrown haphazardly over his back, messy white hair, a pair of sunglasses resting atop a tanned ear… Definitely Mammon. As you made this realisation, instantly, you held up the menu to block your face from his view.

Wait, why were _you_ the one hiding? You slowly peeked over the menu, only to see him stand up. For a split second, you thought you saw him make eye contact with you, but he calmly pushed in his chair and exited the establishment, leaving his friends to foot the bill. You relaxed a little as you watched him go, eyes flicking down to read the menu.

“Something on your mind?”

You glanced up in surprise, only to see Beel frowning at you, brows creased in worry. Your hands lowered the menu, your order the furthest thing from your mind right now. You sighed, pursing your lips. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to tell him what was going on exactly— the rest of the demon brothers had caught on to the charged atmosphere between the two of you, but none of them had spoken out about it, probably assuming that it would soon blow over. Well, that was what you assumed too, but as the days dragged on, you got more and more worried, especially since Mammon was the type to forget about an incident by the next day.

Ah, screw it.

“You remember that time you were in my room? And Mammon saw?”

His eyes widened. “You don’t mean to say he hasn’t gotten over that yet, has he?”

An affirmative nod from you caused Beelzebub to lean back and toss his arm over the back of his chair.

You were about to ask him about what you could do to solve this issue, but a ghost waiter whooshed across your table, setting down a plate chock full of curry rice in front of Beel. Puzzled, you looked over at him as he began to dig in. “Since when did you order?”

He replied, mumbling from the food shoved in his mouth in what could be interpreted as “just now”.

He swallowed down the mouthful of food, downing it with some water before repeating, “Just now. When you were acting all weird.”

Oh. “Well, let me order some food too and then we’ll talk about this.”

~

The two of you had finished your meal a while ago and were now resting, allowing the waiter to clear your plates. The moment the translucent server left, you resumed your conversation, but not before thanking them as they flew away in a flurry of light.

Beel downed his glass of iced water while you explained the situation to him. “Well, you know what Mammon’s like. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions, and he always acts rashly. I guess that’s quite hard for you, isn’t it?”

He glanced over at you, but continued on, “I’ve never really seen Mammon get so jealous before.” His tone took on a more serious note as he shifted his entire body to face towards you, purple-pink eyes looking deep into your own. “If you really do care for him, in the way beyond you do the rest of us, you should work things out with him. But if you don’t, just let him down now before he gets even more hurt. Just know that I can’t make that decision for you— you have to ask if this is what you truly want.”

Immediately after, he called over another waiter to order yet more food, leaving you stunned in silence. You hadn't expected Beel’s advice to be of this depth, although in hindsight, it was obvious what you should have done.

But now, you had a new dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload today, I finished it late so editor beta'd it late too... Look forward to the last 3 chapters!! I'm thinking of writing an alternate sequence of events which doesn't involve smut after the main story finishes :)


	6. Human Larceny

You’d been mulling over Beel’s words since you heard them yesterday. Sure, you had a plan of action, but how would you even begin to address him? The last time at the sauna sure didn’t work out, and to be honest, you were kind of nervous about trying it out again. You chewed on your lip, tapping your foot on the ground. What if you— no, that wouldn’t work… Maybe— no, he’d definitely try to run away the _minute_ he heard that… Oh, but suppose you were waiting for him in his room? Wait, would he—

It turned out you didn’t have to think so deeply about it, because you felt a tap on your shoulder, shaking you out of your thoughts. You tilted your head upwards only to see the very demon you were thinking about standing right behind your seat. In a moment of alarm, you flailed your arms around, accidentally slamming your hands into the side of the table and nearly tripping over the chair legs as you shot up.

“Ow…” you groaned, massaging your injury while you carefully shifted to face Mammon. If that sight amused him, he didn’t show it: Though he faced you, his gaze was directed down towards the floor, lips pressed together in a slight frown.

As you continued massaging the soreness away, he let out a pronounced sigh, crossing his arms across his chest. The few moments afterwards were quiet. Finally, he spoke, face wincing, “Damnit MC. Look, I’m sorry about what I said last week, but could ya not act so chummy with the rest of my brothers? Why'd you let them get all over you like that, anyway? Ya know, it’s only because of that that I-”

You cut him off. “Mammon.”

Unfortunately, he continued with his apology as if he didn’t hear you, only halting when he realised you hadn’t spoken after that, and looked over to meet your icy stare. “W-what? Can’t you see I’m trying to apologise here?”

Despite his words, his voice took on a haughty tone, and you clenched your jaw reflexively, trying your best to swallow down your frustration. Mammon, oh the _Great_ Mammon, was blaming his actions, hell, not even that, his _feelings_ , on you under the guise of an apology. What the hell did he expect you’d say when you heard that? That you’d forgive him? That you were sorry for making him feel that way? You grit your teeth, seething. Really? If _you_ hadn’t let them get all over you? Had he even considered that perhaps, unlike how he so often said, that you weren’t actually his?

Narrowing your eyes at him, you bit your tongue, prohibiting the insults that you really, _really_ , wanted to hurl at him from slipping out of your mouth— as emotional as you were right now, you still didn’t want to ruin the relationship (if you could even call it that) between you and Mammon.

He huffed, resuming, “Anyway, next time, just don’t let my brothers do as they please with ya!”

“Why? Because you’re my ‘first man’?” You snapped, glaring at him, a wetness forming in your eyes.

He dragged his hand across his face. “Aah, this is exhausting. Look, do you know how much it pained me to see you and Levi act like a couple in that stupid game? And when Satan pressed an entire half of his body against yours? Heck, you even kissed Beel, it’s like— it’s like I don’t even _exist_ in your eyes!”

You laughed. “So you _were_ there,” you stated, voice cracking slightly. You shook your head at him, chuckling humourlessly. “I made the effort to talk to you to clear things up, but all you did was just avoid me and deflect every question I’d asked. Now you're telling me you think I haven’t been trying hard enough?” You scoffed. “Give me a break.”

You stood up to exit your room, pushing past Mammon and slamming the door, hard, on your way out. You turned into the corridor, quickening your footsteps when you heard the door click open.

Turning the corner, you closed your eyes and waited for him to catch up to you in some last-ditch, desperate attempt to salvage his apology. Instead, you found yourself bumping into solid warmth. Reflexively, you opened your eyes to see Belphie’s face staring down at you in surprise.

“Eh? Are you alright, MC?”

You took a shaky breath. “Ah, yeah…What’s up?”

“Well, I was about to go to your room to ask if you wanted to go to the planetarium with me?”

You nodded your head, eager to take some time off from Mammon right now. And… speak of the demon. His voice rang out from behind you, frantically calling your name as you looked back at him. He skidded across the floor, a frenzied look on his face, only pausing when he saw you and Belphie.

“Mammon?” Belphie spoke, no doubt somewhat confused by the scene in front of him. “Uh, MC and I were about to go to the planetarium, wanna-“

“Nope! He’s gotta run some errands for Lucifer, let’s go!” You quickly turned around, pushing Belphie in the direction of the planetarium, leaving Mammon behind, face frozen in some unreadable expression, hands hanging uselessly by his side, staring listlessly after you.

Long after the two of you left, he finally blinked as if taken out of his stupor, and in the next moment collapsed to the floor. A scream ripped its way out of his throat, forcing its way out his lips as if all the emotions he had experienced in the past month were unleashed in that instant, mouth wide open in an agonised howl. A sudden blurriness impeded his vision as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging harshly at the white strands that peeked from his scalp. He knelt in the empty darkness of the hallway, whimpering, tears streaming freely down his pink-tinged cheeks. 

~

“So, what’s up with you and Mammon?” Belphie asked, lying down beside you on the planetarium floor. Both of you had remained silent when you came in, preoccupied with staring up into the illusion of infinite space above you.

You sighed, raising a hand above your face, looking at the stars through the gaps in your fingers. “I don’t know…” you mumbled, eyes flitting from star to star. “I think I could have reacted better just now.”

“What happened?”

“Well, long story short, he tried to apologise, but in his stupid, tsundere way and I just… I got mad. And I wanted to fix things with him too, but now I fear I just made it worse.”

Belphie rolled over to sit up beside you. “Well, I don’t really know what’s going on between you two, but it’s obvious Mammon likes you. Heh, he _is_ terrible at expressing it, though. I hope you can forgive him for that. This is unfamiliar territory for him. I know it may not look like it, but he’s trying.”

You sulked, looking away from Belphie.

“I know it’s hard. And I apologise for that idiot.” He cracked a smile, reaching over to grab your hand and bringing it gently to his lips before placing it down onto your chest. “Yet despite his flaws, you still like him, don’t you?”

Warmth spread across your cheeks.

He chuckled, rolling back over, humming softly as he lay by your side, looking up into the vast universe above you.


	7. Words Left Unheard

_Dear Mammon_ , you began, but quickly deleted the text. Damn it. You had been staring at this stupid text box for the past 10 minutes, trying to figure out a way to begin your message to Mammon. How were you meant to write something that didn’t sound overly formal, but still showed that it was an important issue? You sighed in frustration, tossing your D.D.D onto the soft covers of your bed.

A knock sounded at the door and Lucifer’s head poked into your room. His eyes lit up when he saw you, lips upturned slightly. “Ah, MC. I was just looking for you. Please, would you mind following me to my office?”

Taken aback by the sudden request, you quickly jumped up, stuttering out some form of agreement, and began walking behind Lucifer. After having walked about halfway there, you then realised you’d left your phone behind in your room. Cursing yourself mentally, you made no move to ask Lucifer if you could go back to get it, instead silently following him past the large ornate door leading into his office.

“Please, have a seat,” he spoke, taking off his jacket and folding it over the arm of one of the two plush red armchairs arranged around a coffee table. He lit the candle on the table with a flick of his wrist, and the familiar scent of incense, thick with herbal and woody undertones, filled the room.

You sat yourself down onto the chair without Lucifer’s jacket, glancing up at him as you crossed your legs. “Am I in trouble?” Though Lucifer showed no sign of anger or disappointment on the way here, it was always good to make sure.

“Quite contrary, MC. Relax, we’re just here to talk.” He leaned back onto the soft leather back of the armchair, propping up an arm on an armrest. “So, I heard you and Mammon have been having some problems recently.”

He hung back, leaving his question unasked, though you could more or less guess at what he was getting at. “Yeah,” you sighed, choosing not to elaborate. After that fiasco, Mammon had distanced himself from you yet again— or rather, you had been withdrawing yourself from him. Either way, neither one of you had taken any other action to interact with each other again. You were almost used to it by this point: argue, keep clear of each other, argue even more, ignore each other… Logically, you knew that wasn’t the best way to deal with things, but the emotional toll of trying was just so difficult to withstand.

Lucifer pursed his lips. “Tea?” He asked, and as you nodded your head absently, a pot of piping hot tea appeared on the table, accompanied by a set of teacups. You jolted up in your seat, not having expected Lucifer to expend his magic just for a beverage. “It’s passionflower flavoured. I assume you’d need it,” he said, pouring out the tea into two cups for the both of you.

As you cautiously picked up the cup closer to you, sniffing the drink before bringing it to your lips and letting the warm liquid run over your tongue, he shifted his body closer, leaning in towards you. “So tell me, what do you see in my brother? After all, he leaves much to be desired.”

You swallowed, voice coming out higher than you intended. “Um, he’s… nice.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay,” you paused, taking another sip of your tea and a deep breath. “I’m not sure if I can explain it, but I’ll try. Sure, it’s infuriating how he jumps to conclusions so hastily, and it’s annoying how he never says what he truly means, but at the same time…” you faltered, but spoke again with renewed vigour.

“At the same time, I love the way he lights up a room with his jokes, and that focused look he gets whenever he’s trying hard to do something, especially during his shoots. I like how he always tries his best to keep me safe from the other demons, and how despite everything that’s happened, he has never turned violent or threatened me. It truly amazes me how his patience seems to know no bounds and how he still holds such a kind disposition despite being one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom.”

You took another breath, looking Lucifer straight in the eyes. “Yes, I see that he has flaws. And yes, that hurts me sometimes. But relationships aren’t straightforward, and I’d rather weather this storm to see the rainbow than to simply turn back to shore and never know what’s on the other side. Perhaps that’s idiotic of me, but I guess birds of a feather flock together, huh?”

Your words rang out in the room, hovering in the air long after you had finished speaking. Lucifer hummed, relaxing back into his chair, a strange glint in his eyes, just a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Very well, MC, it appears you’re very familiar with my brother’s character. And I’m impressed by your courage. I must say, I have never seen him put so much effort into salvaging a relationship like this, and I’m glad you aren’t giving up on him either.”

You scoffed. “It’s too bad that we always screw things up even more when we talk, huh?”

Lucifer smiled. “I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. With effort comes progress, no?”

You tilted your head at him questioningly, his words seemingly insinuating something, but he simply shook his head. “Well,” he began, propping his chin up on the back of his hand. “Would you like to practice?”

You took another sip of the tea. “You mean, pretend you’re Mammon?”

He nodded. As the last of the aromatic beverage flowed down your throat, you put down your cup, sitting up straight. Okay, just pretend Lucifer’s Mammon. That’s not so hard, right?

Until you felt your mind go blank the next second. You swallowed, rummaging through your thoughts like a bull in a china shop. Okay, calm down. Remember that this isn’t actually Mammon— whatever you might say wrong wouldn’t hold any consequences… Right?

Lucifer looked at you expectantly, waiting for the moment you opened your mouth.

Well, no time like the present. You closed your eyes to better immerse yourself into the scenario, picturing the second-born to be standing right in front of you. You took a deep breath, measuring your words out carefully. “Hey, Mammon. I like you, and I think you know that. And I know you like me too, but I need you to also realise that the way you express it sometimes really hurts me. Although I’d love to apologise for the pain I caused you, I cannot forsake my friendship with your brothers, so I’m going to need you to put in a little effort on that front, okay?”

Lucifer’s voice rang out, drawing you back into reality momentarily, but you forced yourself to maintain the image in your head of Mammon and your idealised version of how he’d look when he said these next words.

“I understand, MC. And I’m sorry. For real, this time. I’m just no good with words, and I was so scared that whatever we were meant nothing to you.” You felt Mammon’s— no, Lucifer’s— hands wrap around yours, and you sighed softly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, MC. But you make me wanna be a better demon, and I promise I’ll treat you better in the future.”

You smiled, eyes remaining closed. “It’s okay, we can take our time.” You exhaled deeply, saying, “I love you—”

Before you could continue any further, you felt another hand tug yours away from Lucifer’s, and your eyes snapped open to see none other than the demon you had meant to say those words to in front of you, except unlike in your imagination, the two of you weren’t confessing to each other whilst seated on a bench in the RAD garden surrounded by Manjushage shrubs, but in the dark confines of Lucifer’s study, and instead of the earnest expression you had thought he’d have on his face, he looked… disappointed? His eyes glistened more than usual, a dark ring forming on the edge of his irises. You bit your lip. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He turned to look at Lucifer, but didn’t speak, instead communicating with his eyes. They seemed to hold a conversation which you couldn’t read, and just when you thought maybe this time things would work out, Mammon simply jerked his head away and walked out of the room.

The door slammed loudly as he left, and you looked helplessly at Lucifer, yet he maintained a wry smile.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”


	8. Not What I Had In Mind, But This’ll Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Here comes the NSFW stuff 👀 I'll be working on the non-NSFW ending, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it.

You ran out of Lucifer’s office into the dimly lit corridor, looking around frenziedly for a sign of where Mammon could have gone. Why’d he have to be the fastest demon in the Devildom? Exasperated, you picked a direction at random and turned a bend, calling out his name as you went.

“Mam— mph!” A hand covered your mouth, pressing firmly as you were spun around, back slamming into the wall. Mammon stood before you, leathery wings sprawled out behind him, his usual clothes having been shed and replaced with lewd, black pieces of leather that could barely constitute as clothes. The cropped motorcycle jacket he wore displayed his entire torso for you to see, his muscles and figure accentuated by the white markings running over his chest and further highlighted by the two belts wrapping over each other atop of his abdominals.

While he still wore pants that covered up his lower half, what distracted you was the sight of all the exposed skin on his upper body, and you swallowed as a sudden desire was ignited within you. Damn, you didn’t expect his demon form to look so… hot. If you could see the expression you had on your features, you’d assume your pupils to be blown out, and from the warmth you could feel across your face, your cheeks would most likely be flushed red. Heck, if you were in an anime, you’d be having a nosebleed.

You stared at Mammon in a wide-eyed gaze, slightly afraid at his sudden, bold acts yet still aroused by this new, dominant side of his, but before you could continue thinking, he latched his lips onto your neck, sucking harshly at the sensitive skin beneath your jawbone.

You were burning up by then, but as much as you enjoyed the physical attention you were receiving, you still needed to talk to him, and you pushed his hand away with your own— which admittedly didn’t do much, considering his demonic strength far outweighed your mortal one, but the resistance was enough for him to pause.

He lifted his hand off your face and you breathed heavily, taking the chance to tell him to wait as you tried to sort through the hectic bedlam of your thoughts, the task only made more difficult by how sourly you were missing the loss of his warm lips on your neck. He looked at you, eyes glossy and unfocused, tongue grazing his fangs absentmindedly. You swallowed, but did your best to recall what you wanted to say.

“Are you… are you mad?” You asked lamely.

His eyes flashed and he responded, voice low and in a near-growl. “What do you think, MC?” He didn’t wait for you to answer before his lips returned to your skin to bite at a new spot at the nape of your neck and migrated upwards.

You bit your lip, lifting your head to allow him better access to your neck. “Yes?”

You felt his warm breath tickle your skin as he scoffed, pulling back to meet your eyes after a particularly harsh suck. “What did he say to you, huh, MC?” He asked, eyes meeting yours in a lascivious gaze, exuding a desire to have you right then and there, yet still controlled beyond measure. You shuddered a little— even in this circumstance, how could he still maintain his composure?

His nails, now turned into sharp claws, skimmed across your skin as he spoke. “Did he tell you about my fears? About how much I love you? About how much I need you?” Each question was punctuated with a slash across your uniform, tearing through both the jacket and your shirt to bare your skin.

You gasped, stuttering out something barely intelligible about how the two of you were currently in the hallway.

He simply smirked in response, tracing a line down your now slightly exposed chest with a single finger, the claw digging into your skin. “I can smell the arousal on you, MC. Are you scared?”

You looked at him pleadingly. Despite the eroticism of the situation, you really didn't want to be caught up in the throes of passion when Lucifer, or worse, Asmo walked by. Hell, it would be terrible if any of the other brothers walked by.

Instead of taking you away to attain some privacy, though, Mammon continued to stand there and, to your embarrassment, only laughed, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Let them see.”

Before you could respond, his claws were all over you, ripping through your uniform like it was paper, and large gashes soon appeared in the cloth where his claws once breezed past. You couldn’t help but shiver as the icy air of the corridor seeped under your tattered clothes, to kiss your skin. Mammon took another step closer. Closer, and closer, leaning forward until his hips touched your abdomen, and you found yourself blushing when you felt the half-hard bulge in his pants.

You looked away, biting your lip and raising your arm to cover your blush, but Mammon quickly slammed his hand against the wall, using the other to pry your arm away. “I like it when you look like this,” he said, lifting his hand off the wall to brush his thumb across your lip.

Your eyes met his tentatively, and in a flash, the two of you appeared in your room. Somehow you had ended up in his arms, though you didn’t recall ever getting picked up by him, and he tossed you onto your bed before climbing on to join you.

You stared up at him, lying back-down on the soft covers on your bed, breathing heavily as you waited for his next move. With no difficulty, he then shredded the rest of your clothes, leaving you bare, and without warning, began suckling and nibbling at you yet again, this time at your chest. You whined as he did so, unable to do much but writhe a little in response to his attention. Not long after, he pulled away, eying your body with a satisfied smirk, as if to admire his handiwork.

You gulped, watching the way his tongue darted across his lips, your flesh melded by his hands as he spread your legs apart. He slunk his head towards the dip between your legs, brushing his face along your thighs, warm breath against your burning hot skin.

He brought a finger up to his lips, making a show out of licking it, switching between lapping at it with his tongue and sucking it deep into his mouth. You gasped the next moment when he stuck the wet digit into your hole without warning, unable to prevent yourself from spasming around the rough entry.

Your eyes watered a little at the sting, but as a sudden warmness spread through your lower half, and you found not only the pain to be gone, but also your muscles to be a lot more pliable in accommodating the intruder that was Mammon’s finger.

He began pumping it in and out of you slowly, savouring the sounds, mostly whimpers, that you made as he smirked. You squeezed your eyes shut when a second finger began pushing for entry, but thanks to the lubrication left behind by the magic he had bestowed upon you just now, it slipped in without much resistance.

You groaned when you felt it enter you, the sensation of being stretched exciting and pleasurable. He began scissoring you, fingers pushing in and out with practised ease, stretching you out further.

You flinched a little when he squeezed a third finger in, more out of surprise than pain, but Mammon instantly leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Shh… It’s okay, MC…“

You relaxed at his words, adjusting to the new stretch, sighing when his fingers dug into you in just the right way and pressing against your sensitive nerves.

Just when you thought you could come from this alone, his fingers slipped out, and you whined at the loss. You opened your eyes to see him licking your juices from his fingers and shivered at the sight. “Want to try eating from the source?” You said, surprising yourself with your bold words, but Mammon didn’t seem to mind, his lips curling up into a smile.

He dived straight in between your legs to lick at your front, his tongue circling the sensitive area with just the perfect amount of pressure, and you had to fight the impulse to moan out loud, instead biting down at your wrist to muffle your sounds.

He moved back down, face nuzzling into your thigh as he blew lightly across your hole. You only had enough time to shudder before his tongue pressed its way into your hole, twisting along the delicate flesh to pump shallowly into you. You groaned as he continued in this fashion, actions gradually getting rougher and rougher until his long, demon tongue buried itself deep within you, curling around to probe at the bundle of nerves within you. Giving up on muffling your moans, your voice got louder and louder the more Mammon worked his way around you, until you had surrendered yourself to his whims, moaning without inhibition.

He withdrew his tongue with a pop, the long appendage taking a detour to glide along your front before it slithered back into his mouth, and a new, firmer organ rested against your entrance. He began pushing in and your hole clenched around it in a slight protest against the stretch, breath hitching when he fully slid in, the feeling of the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against your front coupled with the fullness causing your body to contract and wrap around his torso in response to the novel sensations you were experiencing.

“Hah. You’re really enjoying this, aren’t ya, MC?”

You could only whine in response as he began rocking himself into you, leaning forward to suckle your nipple.

“Just look at yourself, MC,” he growled, sucking at your nipple. “Reduced to a mess because of me, your first man. My brothers could never make you feel this good, could they?”

He punctuated that statement with another hickey right above your collarbone before continuing, leaving marks along your skin from your already heavily marked neck down to your chest and along your blank torso. “This is mine. This is mine. This is mine. Every inch of your skin belongs to me, got it?”

You yelped when a particularly hard thrust found its way to that sensitive bundle of nerves within you, keening out loud further when his cock steadily dragged against your walls. Your skin felt alight, burning with desire for more even as he continued pumping into you with powerful thrusts and littering your skin with red marks and bruises.

Feeling yourself approaching orgasm, you met his eyes, body trembling. Understanding what you wanted, he snapped his hips faster, deeper into you. Breathing laboured, the pleasure built up further and further— until you cried out his name, whimpering when his warm seed spilt into you. You spasmed around him, and he gradually slowed down, now thrusting into you with long, gentle strokes, before he finally pulled out and rolled over to lie beside you.

The two of you lay there to catch your breath, and after a moment, you spoke.

“I have to say, this was completely unlike what I expected our first time to be like.”

“Did you not like it?” He turned his head towards you.

You blushed, snuggling in closer to Mammon’s side. “Well, I’m not… not saying I enjoyed it…”

You lay there in silence, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. “You know…” you piped up, “As gratifying as the sex was, we still need to talk things out, right?”

He groaned in response, rolling over to his side. “Time to sleep!”

You decided to let it go for now, definitely not because you were tired or anything, and made a note to talk to him tomorrow, and went to bed as per usual, putting on your RAD uniform in the morning with little thought. Needless to say, the uniform did little to hide the marks Mammon had gifted you last night, and the conversation at the breakfast table was… a lot more zealous than usual.


	9. Chapter 6 (Alt): Where Things Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ It's been a while since the last update, and this doesn't add much to the story, but if anyone was looking for real closure instead of just sex... this chapter's for you. I hope it doesn't sound too awkward seeing as I haven't beta'd it, and thanks for coming along on this journey :)

You’d been mulling over Beel’s words since you heard them yesterday. Sure, you had a plan of action, but how would you even begin to address him? The last time at the sauna sure didn’t work out, and to be honest, you were kind of nervous about trying it out again. You chewed on your lip, tapping your foot on the ground. What if you— no, that wouldn’t work… Maybe— no, he’d definitely try to run away the _minute_ he heard that… Oh, but suppose you were waiting for him in his room? Wait, would he—

It turned out you didn’t have to think so deeply about it, because you felt a tap on your shoulder, shaking you out of your thoughts. You tilted your head upwards only to see the very demon you were thinking about standing right behind your seat. In a moment of alarm, you flailed your arms around, accidentally slamming your hands into the side of the table and nearly tripping over the chair legs as you shot up.

“Ow…” you groaned, massaging your injury while you carefully shifted to face Mammon. If that sight amused him, he didn’t show it: Though he faced you, his gaze was directed down towards the floor, lips pressed together in a slight frown.

As you continued massaging the soreness away, he let out a pronounced sigh, crossing his arms across his chest. The few moments afterwards were quiet. Finally, he spoke, face wincing, “Damnit MC. Look, I’m sorry about what I said last week, but could ya not act so chummy with the rest of my brothers? Why'd you let them get all over you like that, anyway? I should be the only one who can touch you like that-”

“Why? Because you’re my ‘first man’?” You narrowed your eyes at him, indignity rising in the pits of your stomach the more he spoke.

“Yes!” He shouted, yelling loud enough for anyone walking by your room to easily listen in on your conversation. “Do you know how much it pained me to see you and Levi act like a couple in that stupid game? And when Satan pressed an entire half of his body against yours? Heck, you even kissed Beel, it’s like— it’s like I don’t even _exist_ in your eyes!”

You clenched your teeth, seething quietly as you considered your next course of action. You _had_ tried to talk to him, you had tried to make an effort to clear things up, but he always pushed you away. And now he still wasn’t taking any responsibility. You exhaled, breath sharp. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.”

Yet as you tried to push past Mammon, he grabbed you by your shoulders, grip almost painfully tight. “Look, I’m really trying here, MC!” He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

A silence fell across your room, only broken up by Mammon’s occasional sob as you stared at him, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Your gaze fell, a lump forming in your throat. “Erm,” you began, voice coming out much softer than before. “Let’s talk tomorrow.” Your voice trembled as you spoke, and you broke out of his hold to exit out of your room, into wherever space you could find to clear your mind and act as some consolation.  
~

“Hey, MC,” Mammon spoke, gently laying a hand on your arm, having already cleared his plate from breakfast. You glanced up at him, still chewing on your food. His eyebrows furrowed, hand squeezing your arm softly. You put down your fork, fixing your gaze on him. He remained silent. You shifted again, folding your arms on the table, the tension in the air almost suffocating.

He sighed. “Okay, MC, I thought a lot about this last night while you were asleep. I…” He paused, taking a moment to swallow, looking away as he did. “I’m sorry,” his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and he tilted his head back up to meet your eyes. “I’ve been acting really childish recently, but the truth is…” He hesitated yet again, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks.  
He looked back at you, leaning down so close his breath tickled your face. “I like you a lot, MC. Heck, I think I- I think I love ya. So… will you take me? As your first man?” His eyes looked ironically angelic as they bored into yours.

Okay. This was unexpected. But… it was long overdue. You swallowed, a smile creeping its way onto your face. Finally, after 3 entire months of waiting, he’d finally said it. How could you stay mad at him? A wave of joy, elation, and heck, even relief, washed over you, and you widened your smile, beaming as you stood up to hug Mammon.

“Of course I will, you silly goose,” you declared, nuzzling your face into his neck. You felt his skin turn warmer as he tried to push you away, but you resisted, insisting on staying in his embrace… “I know you’re not perfect, and you make mistakes. Heck, you’re a demon, that’s even more expected of you. All I want is for you to be more honest with me. Don’t hide your feelings anymore, okay?”

You felt a warm hand rest on your head, stroking your hair gently. “Mmm,” you murmured, relishing his touch. That is, until you opened your eyes and saw the time on the clock across the room. Your eyes widened and you cursed as you pulled yourself out of Mammon’s embrace, as reluctant as you were to do so.

“Come on, Lucifer’s going to punish us if we’re late, let’s go!” You hadn’t even finished your sentence when you turned around, jerking Mammon’s arm and pulling him along with you out of the front door, dirty dishes forgotten on the table, which would most likely also garner a punishment later in the day. That thought quickly dissipated from your mind, however, when Mammon’s complaints drifted into your ears, and the corners of your lips turned up yet again. Well… It wouldn’t be so bad if it was with him, right?


End file.
